


Short Circuit

by fififolle



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adoption, Broken Bones, Crossover, Doppelganger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naughty Nikola Tesla, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Sanctuary/SGA crossover. Major Lorne has an unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Written for clwilson2006, because after I'd seen a few eps of Sanctuary in 2013, I figured I'd let Tesla get up to some mischief...

Having a broken leg sucked. Evan shifted slightly in the bed and winced as pain lanced down his femur. “Goddamnit!”  
  
He considered ringing the bell, but it wasn't long until his next scheduled pain killers, and if he could get away without a top-up in-between, he would. He hated being out of it. It made him fuzzy and he couldn't shake the feeling he was useless like that. Even if he was useless anyway.  
  
The curtain around the bed rustled, and someone tall with dark hair backed into his cubicle. The hair stuck up a bit, and the slim shape of the man in a suit looked familiar, though something was off. “Doc?”  
  
It wasn't David Parrish who turned around. Evan squinted at the man. He sure looked like Parrish, but he was wearing a _suit_ , and there was something about the way he held himself, something very assured and careful that didn't match the botanist he knew.  
  
He reached for the call bell stealthily. “Who the hell are you?”  
  
“It's all right, Major. I won't hurt you. And don't bother calling for help, or trying to attack me. You'll only do yourself a mischief.”  
  
Evan bristled, feeling more angry than vulnerable. “I said, who the hell are you?”  
  
The man smiled, showing a mouth full of teeth. “Doesn't matter. I have a favor to ask.”  
  
Evan was wary, but intrigued. The guy was the twin of Parrish. “A favor?”  
  
The man grinned again. “I imagine you've noticed my resemblance to a certain botanist of our acquaintance.” He waved a hand airily. “I would say he was an unfortunate side effect of an experiment I ran once, but that would be too cruel. Let's say he's my brother, a twin, if you will. I need you to stop rescuing him all the time.”  
  
Evan's mouth dropped open. Parrish with a weird background, he could handle. Someone telling him to let the guy die on an alien planet? No fucking way.  
  
“Oh, please,” responded the man to his look of horror. “Don't be so sentimental. It's just it would be so much more convenient to me if he...disappeared.”  
  
“Now look here,” Lorne hissed, trying to push his leg off the bed, but nearly fainting in the process. “You can't just come barging in here and asking me to let Parrish die. It's not happening. Besides, I've only had to save his ass a couple times. He's my friend and you can go to hell.” He grabbed the cabinet beside the bed to stop himself falling.  
  
The man took a step back. “Yes, I could, but I'd rather not right now. Please, try not to hurt yourself. Parrish, you say? Hm. I had no idea he would blend in so well. A friend? How good a friend?”  
  
Evan balled his fists, feeling the blood rise in him. “I am going to start yelling for help and you won't be able to escape.”  
  
The man looked delighted. “Oh, Major. How wonderful. I'm going to go now, tell _Parrish_ that Tesla said hello.” He waggled his fingers in mock greeting.  
  
The man slipped back through the curtain and Evan launched himself off the bed.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
~  
  
“Major? Major!”  
  
Evan blinked, and was startled to see Parrish's startled face near his own. “What the hell?”  
  
Parrish stood up quickly and waved an arm. “Sorry. I saw your eyelids move. They said you'd knocked yourself out. You've been out cold for hours.”  
  
Evan looked around quickly. “Where did he go? Did they get him?”  
  
Parrish looked confused. “Who?”  
  
Evan frowned, recalling the name. “Tesla.”  
  
Parrish still looked confused. “You mean Edison?”  
  
Edison. One of his team. Evan shook his head. “No. There was a guy here. He...” He stopped. What was he going to say? Some weird dude appeared out of thin air and wanted you dead? “Never mind. Any chatter on the radio? Any...intruders?”  
  
Parrish shook his head. “No. Major, are you feeling okay? I should get a nurse.” He turned to go, but Evan caught his arm.  
  
“No. Stay. Please. It's the painkillers, I'm a little fuzzy, is all. You came to visit me?”  
  
Parrish smiled shyly. “I heard about your leg. You must feel like you're cooped up in here.”  
  
“Damn right I do.” Evan sighed. Maybe he was losing his mind as well. “Thanks for coming, Doc. I'd like it if you stayed. You could tell me about your family. Anything, just talk to me.”  
  
Parrish's expression was one of delight mixed with surprise. He sat down beside the bed. “Okay. If that's what you want. But there's not much to tell. I was brought up by my adopted parents, after moving around a few foster homes. I was lucky, though. My mum and dad loved me, and here I am.” He smiled at Evan.  
  
“Here you are,” Evan echoed, gratefully. Maybe Tesla had been real, or maybe he'd imagined the whole thing, but one thing he was sure about – he wasn't about to let Parrish die if he could help it. Just as soon as he could walk again. Meantime, he could get John to put an extra guard on Parrish and try and find Tesla.  
  
“Major?”  
  
Evan blinked. “Sorry, I'm tired. Will you visit me again, David?”  
  
Parrish beamed. “Of course. Evan.”  
  
Evan reached out and touched Parrish's arm. “Thanks.”  
  
~


End file.
